


Never Truly Gone

by Huntress69



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ep Coda 1x15 "Destiny", M/M, Sad But Not (Completely) Sad, Sorry Not A Fix-It, You All Know There Was A Death So I'm Not Warning For It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life throws you curveballs, but you continue living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Truly Gone

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I wrote this right after the ep, but had to wait for my lovely and awesome beta, Lynda, to look it over.  
> 2) We all know what happened at the end of 1x15. I'm sure even if you haven't seen the ep, you're very much aware. It broke me into tiny pieces. But on the other end, thanks to what I read about his contract, I am happy to be seeing more of Wentworth Miller on other CW shows.  
> 3) I'm working on a Fix-It fic also. Whether it ever gets finished is anybody's guess.

**Disclaimer:** No time to disclaim. Len and Mick offered to let me rob a bank with them and Mick said I can use his Heat Gun. He's so sweet. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Mick sits in the darkness of his room, working on his second bottle of scotch.

He thinks about 30 years of friendship.

He thinks about all the jobs they pulled.

He thinks about all the bad puns.

He thinks about the past, about juvie, about the scrawny kid with the big mouth - about the man that kid became.

Mick thinks about the two of them together in his room, the touching and the kissing and the holding and everything else that occurred late at night when they were alone.

He thinks about the damn flannel sheets covering the bed - the ones he hates and bitched about - but that he finally conceded to use because they made his partner happy.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Sara makes the mistake of entering the room.

She thinks she understands.

She gets a few words out; she tells him she knows how he feels.

Sara's guard is down and she isn't quick enough.

Sara is now in the medical bay getting her jaw repaired.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Ray sits outside Mick's door barring anyone entrance.

Not that it matters; nobody attempts to enter.

Ray hears a guttural cry and the sound of a bottle smashing.

A few minutes later he hears a hard thud.

Taking a chance he enters the room, ordering Gideon to put the lights on a dim level.

Mick is passed out on the floor.

Ray gets him up and helps him into bed. 

He places a pillow under Mick's head and covers him with the blanket.

Something drops from Mick's hand.

Ray picks it up - it's a photo of the two men, much younger. 

He turns it over and reads the message....

**_We'll be partners forever, Mick ---_ **

**_I love you._ **

**_Lenny_ **

Ray doesn't leave.

Ray sits there keeping an eye on him.

He will be there when Mick awakens.

He will bring Mick coffee and aspirin.

Ray will let him know he's not alone.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Mick wakes up and for a moment he thinks it was all a nightmare.

Ray is there with a whole pot of coffee and he pours Mick a cup, giving it to him along with two aspirin.

Mick accepts them and nods in thanks.

Ray turns to leave.

"The first job we ever pulled was at the Central City National Bank."

Ray turns back.

"Lenny spent five weeks planning it out."

Ray pours himself a cup of coffee and sits opposite MIck, paying rapt attention.

Three cups of coffee later Mick finishes the story. 

"Mick...."

"Don't," Mick tells him. "We promised each other a long time ago that if something happened we'd get blind drunk and..." he pauses for a brief moment, remembering, "...and we'd keep memories alive and not die inside."

Ray doesn't say a word.

"Now I have to keep that promise." Mick takes a deep breath. "Are there any more cupcakes?" 

"No, but I can bake some from scratch if you want."

"You can bake?" Mick seems unsure about that.

"I can," Ray smiles. 

"Do I get to lick the bowl?" 

"No."

"I had to ask."

"Maybe I will let you lick the bowl." Ray gives him that boyish grin. "Just this once."

"You know, haircut," Mick slings his arm over Ray's shoulder, "I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He pauses. "As long as there's sugar-filled food involved."

The Boy Scout has always annoyed Mick in the past, but Mick discovers he's made the right decision in spending time with Ray. 

Mick doesn't talk much and for a change Ray doesn't push for conversation.

Ray doesn't give him sympathy; he somehow knows that Mick neither wants nor needs it. 

Mick heads back to his room after a while, muttering a "Thank you," to Ray.

Mick orders Gideon to shut off surveillance to his room and to lock the door. 

He will not - he cannot - be disturbed now.

Mick's emotions have come full circle and when his tears finally fall, no one will be witness to it.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Mick apologizes to Sara and she accepts, no questions asked.

Gideon replaced two teeth she lost a few years back, so Sara's good.

The Professor and Jax are in Stein's makeshift lab and as he passes by he nods to the two of them. 

Stein gives him a wan smile; Jax looks devastated.

Mick knows Kendra isn't there and he misses her; he couldn't care less about Carter. 

He gets to the flight deck and Rip is standing there staring at a blank screen.

The Captain's eyes are still red-rimmed.

Mick and Rip stand side by side; no words need to be said.

It's shortly after that the other four members still aboard are flanking them and there is silence for what seems like an eternity.

Mick finally speaks.

"Let's teach this whole fucking world what legends really are." He looks at his teammates. "I say we go retrieve Kendra and kick the shit out of anyone who gets in our way." 

Mick doesn't use the word 'murder' but the inference is clear.

"Well said, Mister Rory," Rip tells him, and after a brief pause says, "Mick." 

The team nods in approval and take seats.

Ray sits solo, while Martin and Jax sit together.

Sara glances at the empty seat beside Mick and he bows his head, giving her permission to join him.

"You know," she says quietly, looking a bit shy, "we kissed."

"You think you're the first person on this ship to kiss him?" Mick gives her a sly smile. "He had permission."

Sara blinks at him. "What?" It's clear she had no idea.

He now gives her a slow nod.

"We'll talk later," she says.

"I think I'd like that," he replies.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

There are legends.

There are heroes.

Leonard Snart is a rarity in the universe.

The _Robber Of ATMs_ has earned the titles of both.

**FIN**


End file.
